


Hey baby (I think I wanna marry you)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first story of the Can't help (falling in love with you) series that got lost during the transfer. Proposal, anyone?





	

All her life, Tobin has been the epitome of the word chill.

In fact, it’s one of the main characteristics that make Tobin—well, Tobin.

She’s heard herself described as chill by virtually everyone—her parents, her siblings, her teammates, her girlfriend, and after the media coverage of the World Cup, the rest of the world, too.

Tobin Powell Heath is chill.

She goes with the flow. She doesn’t freak out. She doesn’t get nervous.

Tobin’s laid-back demeanor is a defining trait, and she knows for a fact that Alex loves that about her. It’s maybe why their relationship works so well—Tobin’s chill balances out Alex’s perfectionist tendencies. 

Which is why Tobin has no idea what the hell to do, because right now she is decidedly _not_ chill. 

In fact, Tobin Powell Heath is possibly having her first panic attack.

In other words: she’s freaking the fuck out.

* *  
 **One day earlier…**

“Well what’s in it for me?”

“Umm…you get to spend make two of your best friends happy?”

A quirked eyebrow was all Tobin received in response, and she rolled her eyes before pulling out a ten-dollar bill.

“And I’ll pay for your ice cream,” she said, sighing as she slapped the money into her friend’s hand.

“Thanks, Al and I are gonna go get some shaved ice instead,” Kelley said. She winked at Tobin, slowly walking away. “And I definitely would have helped with the proposal for free, I just wanted to see what I could get out of you. See you later, Tobs!”

Tobin groaned as Kelley waved before skipping (yes, Kelley literally skipped because Kelley O’Hara was a literal five-year-old who had successfully just swindled Tobin out of ten bucks) over to where Alex was talking with Ali and Ashlyn across the lobby.

The team had landed in Orlando before their next victory tour game, and the few extra days meant the girls got to go out and actually enjoy the city. Alex and Tobin had dropped off their things at the hotel and headed to the beach right away (and Tobin almost fainted when she saw Alex in a bikini because her girlfriend was beautiful but she was also _hot_ , and she had to endure the teasing from the rest of their teammates when she had actually tripped over the soccer ball she had been kicking back and forth with Christen when Alex had taken her shirt off). 

Today, they had a light training in the morning and the rest of the afternoon to explore and Tobin had told Alex to go ahead and go shopping with Kelley, Sydney and Ali, while she used surfing with Ashlyn as an excuse to stay behind. With a kiss (and a promise to model everything Alex was going to buy for her girlfriend later), Alex was off, and Tobin went in search for a certain person.

Tobin went down to the pool and spotted who she was looking for playing with the Rampone girls. Grinning, she joined Christie on a lounge chair, watching the scene.

“Hey Cap,” Tobin greeted, sitting down next to Christie.

“How’s it going, Tobin?” Christie asked, smiling at the midfielder. 

Tobin opened her mouth to respond before she felt water dripping on her, and looked up to see Abby had climbed out of the pool, Becky now entertaining the kids.

“What’s up Tobin?” Abby asked, grinning as she shook her hair out. 

“I was actually hoping I could talk to you?” Tobin asked, fiddling with the end of her shirt. “If you have time.”

“Sure,” Abby agreed easily. “Now?”

Tobin nodded her head. “Yes please,” she replied. 

“I’ll catch you two later,” Christie said, and with a smile and wave Tobin and Abby walked towards a more secluded area of the pool, sitting down on two lounge chairs. 

The two sat in silence for a bit, Tobin trying to gather her thoughts while Abby gave Tobin the time to work out what she wanted to say.

“I’m going to ask Alex to marry me,” Tobin blurted out finally, thoughts swimming around her head as she tried to think of how she wanted to approach the subject. She groaned, because apparently just blurting it out was what she was going with. 

“When?” Abby asked, and Tobin quirked her eyebrow at how her declaration didn’t seem to phase the veteran.

“Umm…tomorrow,” she said slowly, adjusting the hat on her head. 

“So before the match this weekend,” Abby stated. 

Tobin nodded her head, feeling a bit nervous for some reason. She had no idea why she was nervous—Abby was her friend too, was her teammate even before she met Alex. But she admired the relationship Abby and Alex had, and respected the hell out of Abby both as a person and a player. And yet, she felt the same kind of nerves as when she had told Alex’s mom and dad that she was planning on proposing to their daughter.

“Tobin?” Abby asked, startling Tobin. She had apparently spaced out again, thinking. 

Tobin cleared her throat, looking at Abby. “Anyways, I wanted to tell you because…you know, you and Alex have a special relationship and I know how important you are to her,” Tobin said. “I mean, you’re really important to me too,” she continued, gesturing with her hands. “But you’ve been Alex’s mentor all these years, and with your retirement coming up…I just think it’s really important for you to be here when I propose to her.” Tobin nodded her head decidedly. “I know it would mean a lot to her if you were there when it happened.”

Abby hummed, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. Tobin took that as a sign to keep talking. 

“I mean, I know how important it is for me that Lauren is here,” Tobin said. “You guys are our family, and I can’t think of a better way to celebrate our engagement then being with you all.”

Abby was silent still, and Tobin waited for the veteran to say something. And then, Abby’s face broke out into a wide smile, Tobin mimicking her.

“I’m so happy for you and Al, Tobin!” Abby exclaimed, sitting forward. She pulled the younger player into a hug, patting her on the back. “And I’m so honored that you want me to be a part of this. This is a huge moment for the two of you. I’ve never seen two people more perfect for each other.” She pulled back, eyes sparkling with genuine happiness for her friends. “How are you going to ask?”

“I think tomorrow, after training,” Tobin said. “I was thinking that you guys could all wait in the locker room while I ask on the field.”

“I love that you’re asking on the pitch,” Abby replied, clapping Tobin on the shoulder. “Another chapter in the soccer love story.”

“Oh my god, please don’t bring up that article again,” Tobin groaned. Abby laughed as Tobin continued to whine. “Seriously, did you know that Kelley and Syd had it framed and sent it to us?”

Abby continued to laugh, shaking her head. “I’m just so happy for you two,” she said again. “I can’t wait for tomorrow! And again, I’m honored that you thought I was important enough to Alex to actually tell me before you did it.”

“Of course, Abby,” Tobin replied immediately. “You’re important to both of us. I know that your spot in Alex’s life is irreplaceable.” 

“Is there anything you need from me?” Abby asked.

Tobin thought about it, wondering if there was anything she needed to complete her proposal. 

“Actually, can you do me one favor? It’s kind of a big one, though.”

“Anything you need, Tobin.” 

* *

They were supposed to leave for training in a hour and she was freaking the fuck out.

“Tobin?”

The midfielder rushed to the door, swinging it open before pulling the two people into the room and slamming the door shut behind them.

“I can’t find it,” she said frantically, her gaze switching between her two friends.

Lauren frowned, taking in Tobin’s demeanor—her hair was more disheveled than usual, strands of hair escaping her ponytail, the bottom of the shirt she wearing was wrinkled like she had been wringing the material with her hands, and—why did she only have one sock on?

“Find what?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I had it in the pocket of my jacket but it’s not there anymore,” Tobin continued, ignoring her friend’s questioning gazes.

“Tobin?” Lauren said, taking a step closer to the midfielder, who was now pacing back and forth.

“Tobin!” Amy yelled, stepping in front of Tobin.

She paused in her steps, looking up. Amy and Lauren were surprised to see their usually calm friend looking so frazzled.

“The ring,” Tobin said, voice coming out hoarse as if she was on the verge of tears. She threw her arms out, hands waving around as she gesturing at the upturned room. Clothes were strewn about, the sheets were turned down, and bags were laying haphazardly on the bed and chair, zipped open. “I can’t find the ring. Alex’s ring!”

“Umm Tobin—”

“The ring I’m supposed to propose to her with!” Tobin exclaimed, beginning her pacing again.

“Tobs—”

“How am I supposed to ask Alex to marry me without a ring?” she asked, falling back on the bed and covering her face with her hands. “She’s going to say no. She’s definitely going to say no.”

“But Tobin—”

“And then I’ll have to move to the other side of the world out of humiliation and heartbreak.”

“Seriously, you—”

“And Alex will probably marry someone smarter who doesn’t lose the ring to propose to the love of their life and—”

“TOBIN!” Amy and Lauren yelled together, effectively cutting off the midfielder’s rant. 

Tobin removed her hands from her face and sat up, giving her best friends a miserable look. “You guys will visit me on the other side of the world right?”

Lauren chuckled and sat down next to Tobin, Amy sitting on the other side so Tobin was between the two.

“Yes,” Lauren said, giving Tobin’s leg a pat. “But you won’t have to move to the other side of the world because Alex is going to say yes.”

“That girl loves you,” Amy added. “So there’s no way she’s going to say no.” She gave Tobin a nudge on the shoulder. “Ring or no ring.”

“But,” Lauren said, stifling a laugh as she drew out the word. “If having the ring is that important to you, then you could just go ask Abby for it.”

“Wait, what?” Tobin asked, her head whipping around to look at Lauren.

“You could go ask Abby for the ring,” Amy repeated, giving an amused smile to Tobin as the midfielder looked back and forth between the two. “You know, the one that you asked her to hold onto until practice the other day?”

Tobin opened her mouth to respond, but instead gaped at the two as Lauren and Amy finally broke out into laughter. 

Oh.

Right.

She _had_ asked Abby if she could hold onto the engagement ring Tobin had bought for Alex so her girlfriend didn’t accidentally stumble across it in Tobin’s room (because Alex had a tendency to steal Tobin’s clothes and shoes and really anything of the midfielder’s, claiming that it was more comfortable than her own, and Tobin _knows_ that’s a lie obviously, but she just smiles and shakes her head because seeing her girlfriend in Tobin’s clothes just _does_ something to the midfielder, and those hummingbirds in her stomach come back in full force and her heart skips a beat and she is just _so in love_ with Alex Morgan.)

“I…right,” Tobin said slowly, her shoulders falling as she let out a breath of relief. “Abby has it. Right.”

“Are you ok Tobs?” Lauren asked, looking a bit concerned. “You sort of just had a full-blown panic attack.” She shook her head. “Well, the closest to one I’ve ever seen you have. What’s going on?”

Tobin sighed, laying back on the bed again. She felt Amy and Lauren lying beside her, and felt comfort in the presence of her best friends.

“I’m nervous,” she said quietly. 

And she was. 

Tobin knew that realistically, there was no reason for her to be nervous. Alex was going to say yes. They had talked about marriage before—not a long, drawn out conversation, but little tidbits dropped here and there that made it obvious that Alex and Tobin would eventually get married. Tobin never had to question if they were on the same page—she knew that they were. 

She knew it in the small, offhanded comments, like when Alex mentions that a husky would be the perfect dog for the two of them in the future.

Or that time Tobin said she loved pop tarts so much she would dedicate her first born child to it, to which Alex had given her a glare and replied that there was no way Tobin was going to name their kid after a snack.

Or the time Alex had spotted a tree house while they were walking to the park and squealed, and then made Tobin promise that she would build their kids one in the backyard of their future house.

Or the time Alex and Kelley were discussing the merits of a beach wedding, and if shoes would be optional or not (and after a lengthy pros and cons list and a few phone calls to confer with Ali and Sydney, shoes were not optional because they decided the ceremony would be held on a platform in _front_ of the beach, not actually on it because of the sand and its tendency to get everywhere). 

Alex and Tobin were headed towards marriage—it was just something that was always a given.

Before they were in a relationship, going back to the very first day she had met the blue-eyed beauty that turned out to be the love of her life, Tobin knew that Alex and her would forever be a part of one another’s lives. And for a long time she thought it would be through friendship—Alex and Tobin had just clicked, getting along as if they had known each other for their entire lives, and it wasn’t long before Alex was Tobin’s best friend.

Their best friendship was different than the one she shared with Lauren and Amy. Those two were Tobin’s constants—they were her twin pillars, holding her up and keeping her steady. 

While her fellow New Kids are Tobin’s support system, Alex is Tobin’s balance.

Tobin had always vowed to live her life to the fullest—she made sure to enjoy every moment, making sure to live in the moment, and not worry too much about what came after. And she was really good at doing that. 

Then Alex came into her life. 

And everything that came after that—well, she _knew_ that she was living her life to the fullest then. Tobin knew she was happy, but every moment with Alex made everything just a little bit better than it previously was.

Suddenly the sun shone just a bit brighter during walks to the park with Alex’s hand in her own (though it might have nothing to do with the actual weather because Portland was still as rainy as it always was, and everything to do with the random kisses she would drop on Alex’s cheek as they were walking along and the little giggle that escaped her girlfriend that never failed to make Tobin smile).

Grocery shopping was now something Tobin looked forward to, rather than a chore she had to get over with (because Tobin had never had more fun grocery shopping as she did when she went with Alex, who exasperatedly explained to Tobin that she had to eat _some_ vegetables and she can’t always eat chips and pop tarts, but rolled her eyes and added Tobin’s snacks in the cart along with the broccoli). 

Doing the dishes after dinner was not something Tobin groaned at anymore (because Alex would wash and Tobin would dry, and the two of them would stand at the sink and talk and joke and laugh, and Alex would flick soapy water at Tobin, and Tobin would grin and pepper Alex’s face with kisses, which eventually turned into more and the dishes would be forgotten until the next morning, and Tobin would smile when she washed them and thought about the night before).

Watching a movie was more enjoyable with Alex tucked under her arm, the two of them cuddled under a blanket in their shared apartment (Tobin and Alex _lived_ together, and it was a fact that always made Tobin feel warm and giddy inside, when she saw their clothes mixed together in the laundry, or their soccer shirts thrown in a drawer dubbed the soccer drawer so there was no more Alex’s shirt or Tobin’s shorts, but _their_ soccer clothes, or when she collapsed into bed after a long day and Alex’s arms wrap around her from behind, the ghost of a kiss on her neck as the two of them fell asleep together).

“That’s normal, Tobs,” Amy said, breaking Tobin away from her thoughts. “You’re about to propose to your girlfriend.”

“But I know I love Alex,” Tobin argued. “I know that I want to spend forever with her.”

Lauren gave her friend a soft smile, patting Tobin’s arm. “It’s still a scary thing though, isn’t it? Asking someone to spend the rest of their life with you, even if you know what their answer will be?”

Tobin sighed, closing her eyes. “Yeah,” she said, agreeing softly with her friend. “It’s like—I know she’s going to say yes, and we always knew that we would get married one day.” She twirled the ring she wore around her finger, a nervous habit of hers. “I guess because we always knew that marriage was in the cards for us, we never really put a timeline on it. But what if it’s too soon? What if she’s not ready? I think it’d still be hard to hear her say not yet.”

“Tobin, you’re certain that you want to marry Alex, right?” Amy asked. “You feel in your heart that it’s the right time?”

Tobin nodded her head, confirming what Amy said. 

“Then there’s no doubt in our minds that Alex isn’t on the same page as you,” Lauren continued. “You two are always on the same page.” She laughed and gave Tobin a nudge. “If it wasn’t so cute the way you two are so in sync, it would be creepy.”

“If you feel it’s the right time, then she feels that way too,” Amy added. “You’re right, six months is not a long time to be in a relationship. But you two are not a normal couple. Emotionally, you’ve been together for a lot longer than that.” 

“Labeling the relationship was just a formality,” Lauren said, nodding. “You two were together before you were together.”

Tobin relaxed, letting her friends words wash over her. It was ok to be nervous. Asking someone to marry you was a life-changing event. A moment of gigantic proportions, and something that would lead to marriage, which would lead to a family, and the rest of their lives together, forever.

She smiled, her energy suddenly renewed as she sat up and bounced off of the bed. Turning, she looked at her best friends with a smile on her face. Tobin felt more like herself now—she was more relaxed, more calm. Yes, she was still nervous, but it was the kind of nerves she got before a game—the good kind of butterflies in her stomach (it was always the good kind when it involved Alex, and the butterflies always turned to hummingbirds because the thought of Alex made her heart pound, filled with love and joy and everything else in between).

“Ok then, I need to go see a goat about a ring,” Tobin said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh my god,” Amy snorted, shaking her head. “That was a horrible joke.”

“Terrible, really,” Lauren said, laughter escaping her. But nevertheless, she stood up, Amy following. 

Tobin grinned and led the way out of the room, sending a quick text to Abby to meet the forward at her room. 

She needed to go get her ring, and then she was going to get her girl.

* *

“Ugh, I need to shower and nap,” Alex groaned, collapsing on the field next to Kelley.

“I feel it, bro,” Kelley said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her shirt. “This Florida sun is something fierce.”

Alex laughed, sitting back up. “Something fierce? Sometimes you say things and I wonder if you know that you’re not actually in a movie,” she teased. “Stop talking like you’re a character in a script.”

Kelley gasped exaggeratedly, sitting up and giving Alex’s arm a pinch. “Excuse me, my life _is_ a movie. Where I am the star.”

Alex shook her head, laughing again.

“You don’t think I’m a star?” Kelley stood up quickly. “You’ve offended me, and I bite my thumb at you, sir!”

“Shakespeare? Seriously?” Alex asked, grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig of water. “Hey!” she exclaimed as the bottle was snatched out of her hand. 

“No! You’ve offended me for the last time!” Kelley turned around and suddenly threw Alex’s water bottle across the field, as far as she could. “Only people who don’t laugh at me get water.”

“Kelley!” Alex shouted, gaping at her friend.

“Bye, Al!” Kelley said, and abruptly ran past Alex, still sitting on the ground and staring at her water bottle that was now lying across the field. 

“What the fuck?” Alex asked, standing up. She turned around to yell at Kelley again when she saw that the field was empty, save for Kelley who was disappearing into the locker room. For some reason her teammates had disappeared into the locker room quickly, Kelley included. Usually everyone loitered around, talking and chatting until the staff let them know that the bus would be leaving soon.

Shaking her head, she sighed and started slowly across the field to retrieve her water bottle. Kelley could actually throw surprisingly far. Finally reaching the bottle, Alex picked it up and turned to walk back to the locker room to join the rest of the team when she caught sight of a familiar figure standing at midfield. Smiling, she jogged over to her girlfriend. 

“Hey babe,” she greeted once she reached Tobin. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Kelley just did the weirdest thing. Like, even for Kelley,” Alex continued, unaware of Tobin clenching something in her fist. “So we were sitting down and she—”

Alex stopped midsentence, her eyes widened as Tobin abruptly dropped to one knee in front of her. Speechless, Alex stared as Tobin held her hand out, a small box clutched in her grip.

“Wh—wait, what?” Alex spluttered, eyes bouncing from Tobin’s eyes to the box in her girlfriend’s outstretched hand, and back again.

“Alex,” Tobin breathed out, brown eyes glistening as she looked up at her girlfriend.

“Tobs…” Alex said, clearing her throat. “What is…what?”

“Alex,” Tobin said again. “I am a chill person.”

Alex quirked her eyebrow at that, definitely not expecting those words to come out of Tobin’s mouth at this moment. 

Tobin almost groaned, mentally smacking herself in the forehead. That is _not_ the first thing she meant to say. 

But she had said it. So she took another deep breath, and began again.

“I am a chill person,” Tobin repeated. “But earlier today I had a full-blown panic attack because of how nervous I was to do this. Like, I’m pretty sure I accidentally threw your shirt out of the room and over the balcony? But it was an accident, I was looking for this,” she said quickly, gesturing to the box in her hand.

“You threw my shirt over the balcony?” Alex asked, getting over her frozen state as she took in her girlfriend’s words.

Tobin nodded, still grinning. “Yeah. But anyways, I was panicking, right? And then I remembered that I love you. Like, more than I ever thought was possible. Love you like let you eat all of the red gummy bears, press your toes to my legs while we’re cuddling even though your feet are _always_ freezing, see something you might like while I’m out so I’ll buy it without a second thought, surprise you with flowers just because I’d do anything to see that smile on your face that has me so unbelievably whipped, love you.” 

She let out a chuckle that Alex matched, the forward covering her mouth with her hand as she realized exactly why Tobin was on one knee in front of her. 

“And I know that you love me, Lex. I know you do,” Tobin said, feeling her favorite pair of blue eyes boring into her own brown ones, taking in all the words she was saying. “Love me like you wake up early and make me breakfast because you know I love to eat at the breakfast bar but I can’t actually cook, tell me we’re going to the mall but we actually end up going to the beach and having an all-day surfing trip, buy me socks in bulk because you know that I always end up losing one for some reason, let me have the last piece of chocolate cake even though its your favorite, love me.” 

“Tobs,” Alex whispered, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“You are the love of my life, Alex,” Tobin continued, feeling tears gathering in her eyes at the overwhelming amount of love she felt for the girl standing in front of her. “And I love how I never have to wonder if that’s true for you about me, because we’ve always been on the same page. That’s how I know it’s not too soon or too early in our relationship to do this, because we’ve been together for a lot longer than the months on paper can express.”

Alex was holding both hands over her mouth now, the tears in her eyes escaping as she let Tobin’s words wash over her. 

“I want to share everything with you, forever,” Tobin breathed out. “Every part of my life is tied to you, Alex Patricia Morgan. I want our futures to be intertwined always, and I thank God and soccer and everything else that has led me to you every time I look at you and remember that I’m yours and you’re mine.” Tobin took another deep breath and let out a watery laugh. “So, this speech is a lot longer than I intended, and I definitely didn’t picture myself crying while it happened,” she said, Alex laughing too as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“But this admittedly cheesy declaration of love leads me to what I’ve been trying to do for the past month, when I first got this ring.” Tobin shakily reached out with her other hand, opening the box she held tightly in her still outstretched one. “Will you marry me?”

Alex shook her head up and down furiously, launching herself at Tobin as soon as the words came out of her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“Yes!” she yelled, laughing with joy as Tobin fell backwards at the force in which Alex had wrapped her arms around the midfielder. “Yes! Absolutely, yes!”

Alex lifted her head from Tobin’s shoulder, swallowing Tobin’s happy laughter as she connected their lips, hands tangling in her girlfriend’s hair as she felt Tobin’s arms wrap around her. She broke apart from Tobin, resting her forehead against the midfielder’s. “Yes,” she breathed out against Tobin’s mouth, before kissing her again. 

“Lex,” Tobin murmured when they broke apart again. “Don’t you want to put on the ring?”

Alex giggled, giving Tobin another kiss before scrambling off of her girlfriend, standing up quickly. She offered a hand to her girlfriend, pulling Tobin up to her feet.

Tobin grinned and pulled the ring out of the box, diamonds sparkling in the sunlight. She reached for Alex’s left hand, holding it up before sliding the engagement ring onto her finger. “Perfect,” Tobin declared, pulling Alex closer by the hand.

“It’s beautiful, Tobin,” Alex said, feeling breathless all over again. She cupped Tobin’s face in her hands, kissing her again. Lips molded against one another as Alex felt like the love she had for Tobin was literally surrounding them, her heart pounding furiously and a giddy feeling stuck in her throat.

The couple broke apart when the sound of a whistle pierced the air. They both turned their heads to see their teammates, all grinning and standing on the sideline, bouncing on their feet. The whistle blew again, and they could see it was Kelley, who had a wide smile on her face.

“DID SHE SAY YES?!??” Kelley yelled, the rest of the team laughing and Abby sending Tobin a wink.

“We’re getting married!” Alex yelled back, and those words seemed to spark something in their teammates as twenty one grown women stormed the field, all screaming their heads off as they ran towards the newly engaged couple. 

Alex and Tobin quickly found themselves in the middle of a large group hug, their teammates surrounding them. 

“Beach wedding!”

“Shoes optional!”

“Shoes are NOT optional!”

“I call bridesmaid!”

“Can we have a joint bachelorette party?”

“Let’s see the ring!”

Alex and Tobin turned their heads to look at each other, Tobin’s eyes locking with Alex’s from where she was sandwiched between Lauren and Amy, who had her in a tight hug. 

“I love you,” she mouthed to her fiancé, and Alex threw her a wink before being whisked off of her feet by Abby, the older woman spinning Alex around. 

Tobin just laughed again as Kelley started to sing Bruno Mar’s Marry You. Pinoe joined in quickly, Syd following, until the whole team was joining in. She was finally released from the New Kids hug, and she stumbled forward amidst pats on the back from their teammates until she reached Alex, her fiancé (fiancé—Tobin was going to marry Alex, and Alex was going to marry Tobin, because Alex said yes, she said yes—Tobin was going to spend forever with Alex) locking their fingers together. Tobin leaned closer and kissed Alex again, smiling as she felt Alex chuckle against her lips at their teammates’ whoops and hollers. 

Alex said yes. 

Tobin was decidedly _not_ chill. 

In fact, Tobin felt like she was soaring.

Because Alex said yes.


End file.
